halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:HadriMX
500px|CLICK EN ESTA IMAGEN PARA IR A LOS PRIMEROS MENSAJES|link=Usuario_Discusión:HadriMX/Archivo1 Hola! Bienvenido a mi Discusión. Si tienes dudas, preguntas, o quieres decirme algo, aqui me puedes contactar dejandome un mensaje. [[User:HadriMX|'ȞadriMX'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ ---- Chat Hola, ya retire tu bloqueo del chat. Sin embargo, no te devolveré los poderes de moderador de chat ya que el haber insultado a Alex fue un grave error, y se supone que los Moderadores estamos para combatir los insultos, no para insultar. De cualquier modo tenia pensado poner a votacion los moderadores de chat ya que estos no habian sido elegidos de manera democrática, por lo que en las votaciones podrás recuperar tus cargos si es que ganas. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Kurt Ambross']] (Talk-Discusión ) 15:26 17 ago 2011 (UTC) Te perdiste lo mejor!!! ALONSO 3CRANEOS Y LO MEJOR ES HadriMX ha salido del chat. 10:41 ALONSO 3CRANEOS QUE COMO SOY UN NIÑO NO HABRA PROBLEMA DE QUE ME DIGAN JOTO! SERE MUJER EN VEZ DE SER HALONSO SERE HALONDRA :D link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes ¡Retame a Halo Reach! Visita mi Blog 03:44 27 ago2011 (UTC) Ya Hadri Vente Al Chat de Halo Fanon link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes ¡Retame a Halo Reach! Visita mi Blog 02:59 30 ago 2011 (UTC) Ojala vuelvas pronto, mr.LOLAZO =P nos vemos, Megaagente0080 30px Discusión • RvB 10:38 30 ago 2011 (UTC) Mierda! ¿¡Cuando acabará mi Bloqueo!? ALONSO! Ya desbloqueame, desde hace rato ya deberia estar desbloqueado. [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ Silveʀ - ĽłVĔ Ǵolɖ:.◄ 01:22 2 sep 2011 (UTC) Ya estas desbloqueado, ya caduco link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes ¡Retame a Halo Reach! Visita mi Blog 01:452 sep 2011 (UTC) erm oye hadri, se me olvido preguntarte algu crucial si quieres ser el substituto de alex, tienes Halo ODST? Ediskrad327 00:38 3 sep 2011 (UTC) pideselo a quien te baneo :S Megaagente0080 30px Discusión • RvB 11:57 13 sep 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Bueno, estoy aquí para avizarte que serás Bloqueado por la Cantidad de Tiempo de un Día de Editar Archivos o Comentar en Blogs (El Bloqueo puede Crecer) debido a los Links indebidos que has subido al Chat, además de que ya has sido Expulsado del Chat muchas veces por Razones que TU ya sabes. Cualquiero cosa que quieras decir, aquí mismo en tu Discusión... [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 23:21 15 sep 2011 (UTC) PD: Piensa en lo que has hecho e intenta mejorar, de lo Contrario, el Bloqueo será de un Largo Tiempo o Para Siempre. Más problemas Que crees? No puedo, Ordenes son Ordenes. Además, Si el porno se huviera podido cerrar (No se podia) y si no lo huvieran visto un monton de usuarios...... link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes Visita mi Blog 23:22 15 sep 2011 (UTC Zonder Abusar de multiples cuentas te costará muy caro Hadri. Ademas eso fue mucho más malo que lo de Kurt Ambros, Ya que tú estas bloqueado, Baneado y Conspiraciones link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes Visita mi Blog 23:24 15 sep 2011 (UTC) QUE!? Cual abuso de cuentas? Yo no he hecho cuentas de más ¬¬ [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ 23:27 15 sep 2011 (UTC) Entendido Haber, dejenme ver si entendí. Ahora yo soy el malo y el "No-Amigo" de Alex y Alonso. Ok... ahora, para ti Alex, <> y para ti Alonso, solo lo viste tu -_- Ahora bien... sigan autodestruyendo Halopedia, que acabaran haciendo lo mismo con todos los buenos. Ejemplo: Juan Carlos Sanchez [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ 23:25 15 sep 2011 (UTC) : Y tu mismo te estas poniendo la cuerda ¿Creiste que nos engañarías al entrar usando una cuenta falsa de Zonder? : link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes Visita mi Blog 23:28 15 sep 2011 : (UTC) : Hadri, no estamos tan mensos.... Ya acepta tu Bloqueo, alcabo, es de sólo un Día, pero siempre Recuerda que puede crecer dependiendo tus Acciones... : [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 23:30 15 sep 2011 (UTC) : Yo no hice nada de cuentas dobles de Zonder! Además... tenía planeado seguir haciendo artículos, pero... lidiar con unos <> que te hacen dificil el trabajo me da weba, asi que... adios. No creo que vuelva a editar. : PD: Tu firma es N00b Alex. : PD2: Me voy al lado de Juan. : [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ 23:33 15 sep 2011 (UTC) :: Hadri, Si el link no huviera sido modificado (No se podía cerrar). Ademas, Si crees que somos <> Puedes ir a quejarte con Kurt. Y Por cierto, Involucraste a más de 3 usuarios (Creon que 4). :: link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes Visita mi Blog 23:36 15 sep 2011 (UTC) ::: Y Si te comparas con Juan Carlos Sanchez, Hemos sido caritativos, pues ha sido bloqueado 8 semanas. ::: link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes Visita mi Blog 23:37 15 sep 2011 (UTC) ::: Y yo no te recomendaría Irte con Juan Hadri, este es tu Tercer Bloqueo, al Siguiente te vas de Vacaciones Infinitas... espero y las Disfrutes si llegamos a esa Medida. ::: Salu2! ::: [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 23:39 15 sep 2011 (UTC) :: Haber, el link no lo modifiqué (no se como), es la página la que está "alterada" para que no se pueda cerrar. Además, ¿cuales 4 usuarios? :: PD: Alex, está es la razon de mi bloqueo: "Añadir Links no Debidos al Chat e Insultar a Otros Usuarios". ¿Cuando insulté a otros usuarios? :: PD2: Alex, ¿Vacaciones infinitas? Vaya, ¿por qué no se adelantan y bloquean de Kurt de una vez? Si adueñarse de Halopedia es lo que quieres, apresurense XD. :: [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ 23:43 15 sep 2011 (UTC) :: No me quiero adueñar de Halopedia, solo combertirla en una Wiki decente y ponernos a la Par de la Halo Nation. :: PD. Respondiendo a tu Pregunta, si has Insultado a otros usuarios en el Chat anteriormente, y no me digas que no. :: [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 23:45 15 sep 2011 (UTC) :: Jajaja! ¿Necesitas eliminar a los buenos para hacerla una Wiki decente? LOLASO :: Sólo te quedas con gente como Wiki-239 o algo asi xDD. :: Ah, y si los insulté fue antes, ¿acaso bloquearás a alguien por haber insultado en el pasado?. Haces tan mal tu trabajo de Admin que ni sabes poner verdaderas razones de Bloqueo XD. :: [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ 23:49 15 sep 2011 (UTC) :: En Primera, tenemos Excelentes Editores aquí además de ti y Juan, no se crean Soñados, que si alguien los Sueña, es más bien una Pesadilla :S :: En Segunda, si puede Bloquearte por haber insultado en el Pasado, por que ya has recibido casi 20 Baneos del Chat, asi que yo creo que tu siguiente desbaneada será alrededor del 31 de Diciembre del 9999, en año nuevo.... :: Por mucho no eres el Mejor Editor de Halopedia, y yo tampoco, pero yo sé hacer esto que tu no: :: 1.- Tratar con Respeto a los Nuevos y a la Comunidad :: 2.- No Banear a Gente del Chat por que dijo Hola :: 3.- No mandar Links Porno al Chat (Por que te vino eso a la mente?) :: [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 23:53 15 sep 2011 (UTC) ::: Ademas, Si no te gusta como administro(amos), Puedes ir a Bloquearte con Kurt, Presentale tus quejas y sugerencias. El Nos reclamará a nosotros ::: link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes Visita mi Blog 23:55 15 sep 2011 (UTC) ::: Ñañara, no me queje de tu forma de Administrar Alonso, tu no haces mucho, asi que vas iben, pero me "queje" de Alex. Ahora, ¿estás <>, Alex? Me caga la gente que habla sin saber. 1 y 2 lo hago ¿Cuando expulsé a alguien por decir Hola? Cuando hacian SPAM o insultos los sacaba y decian que los sacaba a lo estúpido ¬¬. Y la 3, Alonso, ¿recuerdas que te dije que me vengaria? No seas <> que tu lo buscaste, además de que tu empesaste. No awantan nada ¬¬ ::: Y Alex, no mal interpretes, no dije que soy el mejor editor. Claro que hay mejores, pero se guardan sus habilidades. Hoy en día nadie hace nada, y cuando estaba justo por emepezar una Racha de Ediciones llega un <> y la caga. ::: PD: Como ya lo dije, sigan autodestruyendo Halopedia. Apoyo a Juan. ::: [[User:HadriMX|'Ȟadriʍx'®]] ►.:Mƹnsaʝƹʂ - ƇontƦibʊcioƝes - ĽłVĔ◄ 00:02 16 sep 2011 (UTC) Lo siento, tengo Ordenes de no Desbloquearte por uno o dos días debido a tu Bloqueo de Halopedia tan excesivamente corto. Salu2! [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 15:40 17 sep 2011 (UTC) Desbaneo Como alex es el responsable de tu baneo, yo no puedo hacer nada por ti, Tendras que esperarlo y posiblemente nunca vuelva debido a un problemita :S link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes Visita mi Blog 01:01 18 sep 2011 (UTC) : Es broma! ya te desbanee a ti y a cris justo despues de este mensaje xD : link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes Visita mi Blog 01:03 18 sep 2011 (UTC) Desbaneo Hola Hadri alex ya te desbloqueo asi que un saludo pero antes un regalo : Logro desbloqueado 100G Sobrevive *infinito*bloqueos Warrior07 00:47 24 sep 2011 (UTC) Aclaraciones Yo no te banee del chat cuando dijiste lo de Chinga a tu prima, Fue porque de hecho te dije que a la primera, Ademas de que estabas haciendo Spam y me habias insultado previamente. Cuando Cris me dijo Chinga a tu madre no lo banee por ser la primera en el día, Tu ya llevabas muchas. Te di una oportunidad que al parecer no cambio mucho. Ademas de que nos amenazaste, y tu amenza incluia a Toda la wiki, Pues dijiste que nos acusarias a Wiki, Cosa que de haberlo hecho nos huviera costado la página. La Forma de Adminisitrar de cada usuario es diferente, Pero sol segí lo que decian en las reglas, Ademas de que dijiste que la Administración actual es una Mierda, Dijiste que tu la harias mejor y que eramos "papas", No todos son iguales. Generaste un gran desorden en el chat, Uniendo a otros usuarios a tus causas "Revolucionarias" Haciendo que toda la situación se saliera de control. Tu Baneo se terminara este Sabado a temprana hora, Espero que cuando vuelvas no crees otra Revuelta de usuarios y que porfavor no insultes de manera muy constante, Cosa que estoy aplicando tambien a Luis y a los demas usuarios para que no haiga más "injusticia" y todas las quejas presentamelas en mi discusión, A exepción de que sea sobre mi Modo de administrar o Abusos de poder por parte mia esas pasaselas a ambos, A kurt y a mi. Y deja de poner el <> Saludos!!! link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes Visita mi Blog 01:20 28 sep 2011 (UTC) Sabado No me refiero a que seas un Aburrido, Sino que te comportes normal pero no seas como.....Bueno, Se tu pero sin tanto.... Bueno, No se como explicarlo pero deja de insultar con insultos cargados de odio (al menos de mi parte). PD: Si te caigo mal simplemente no me hables y has lo mismo que tu me hiciste en live... Quitarme de amigo link=Usuario:ALONSO 3CRANEOS wikimensajes Visita mi Blog 01:56 28 sep 2011 (UTC) ok Bueno, has mostrado buena conducta en el Blog, te desbaneare, pero esta es encerio tu ultima antes de un Bloqueo. PD: El Server del Chat anda horrendo [[User:Alex Gonzalez|'Katarn343']] 40pxMi Discusión 20:28 21 oct 2011 (UTC) #Se junto con la mamada que puso arby #Que plagie? #Te gusta mi firma? #Tienes hermana? #eres gay? [[User:Spartan 158|'Kung L.A']]' 50px#Contactame# 23:34 21 oct 2011 (UTC)' #'a mi tambien' #'tu le plagiaste a zonder' #'tampoco a mi la voy a cambiar' #'lastima' #'tu me dejaste por mega' Kung L.A 50px#Contactame# 23:42 21 oct 2011 (UTC) perdon por tardar XD #Me vale madres si te vale madres #Yo le dije a kurt que subiera otras para mi (preguntale) #mejor ya no #y tienes alguna prima? #No ya estoy con tu mama [[User:Spartan 158|'Kung L.A']]' 50px#Contactame# 01:16 22 oct 2011 (UTC)' #'nunca' #'esta bien' #'me vale' #'dame a una' #'gracias' '[[User:Spartan 158|'Kung L.A]]' 50px#Contactame# 02:41 22 oct 2011 (UTC)' .................... q ondaaz MMMM estoy aburriido [[User:Spartan-0115|'gothic']]' 45px Mensajes 07:20 2 nov 2011 (UTC)' Gracias Gracias por la información. Trataré de buscar más información al respecto. Saludos Juan Gabriel Simois 02:30 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Hadri, yo no se por que te bloquearon. Solo se que te bloqueo cris. Saludos [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 01:30 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo del chat Ya estas desbloqueado, no se por que cris te haya sacado sel chat. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 01:36 23 nov 2011 (UTC) RIP Aunque nunca nos llevamos muy bien y tuvimos nuestras diferencias, en estos ultimos dias te estaba llegando a considerar mi amigo, nunca te olvidare aunque digas que soy un friki. Mexikan arbytr (Mi Discusión) 03:54 1 dic 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo del chat Hola Hadri, un saludo. Te he desbloqueado del chat debido a que hacer declaraciones falsas sobre un usuario no esta prohibido por las reglas de Halopedia. De cualquier manera, me gustaria que cuando coincidamos en el chat me expliques un poco mas acerca de los bots que bloquean y la wiki semi-abandonada de la que le contaste a Cris, ya sabes, solo por curiosidad. Saludos [[User:Kurt Ambross|'Praxedis']] (Talk-Discusión ) 01:29 10 dic 2011 (UTC) PD: Soy Kurt Ambross, pero cambie el nombre de mi cuenta (puedes revisar el historial de mi perfil para ver que difo la verdad). Magic! Las 3 palabras magicas son: Chingas a tu madre 200px|link=User:Darkness Emo Skull70px200px|link= User Talk:Darkness Emo Skull 19:11 2 ene 2012 (UTC) Querido hadri, tu has sido bloqueado por 2 semanas por ofender una usuaria. Comun esta de acuerdo. Eso es todo, Adios. [[User:Criscooper123|'Criscooper123']] 30px (ʟǾɩʟǾɩʟǾɩʟǾɩ) 16:13 14 ene 2012 (UTC) Respuesta Ok gracias por el consejo, pero los admins dicen que si agregas una categoría y grabas la página y luego otra y otra dicen que es malo porque harias como 5 ediciones y entonces si las agrego asi también es malo, pero tratare de evitarlo, saludos. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 01:37 26 feb 2012 (UTC) Mi perfil, mis reglas Mira no quiero ser grosero ni quiero comenzar una pelea, pero cada quien arregla su perfil como quiere y le pone cosas a su gusto personal, asi que te pido preocupate por tu perfil y yo me preocupo por el mio. Sangheilihereje Mensajes 16:45 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Gracias Gracias Hadri por darme apoyo en lo que estuve de Halopedia, gracias por apoyarme en los momentos incomodos, gracias por ayudarme en halopedia, gracias por etc, bueno, vuelvo en agosto, ojala y sigas conectado en este tiempo, adiós. MI face es este: http://www.facebook.com/Spartbram, [[User:Spartbram|'Spartbram']] (Contactame) 04:14 12 abr 2012 (UTC) bueno lei tu comentario de mi articulo, y solo puedo decir que lamento el que creas eso....reconsco que mi ingles no es muy bueno (para ser jhonesto deja harto que desear, en fin...) si encuentras que una edición esta mal...mal redactada, te pido que lo arregles,pero sin caer en el juego del desprestigio....un saludo desde el fin del mundo Darkwizard 03:38 18 abr 2012 (UTC)Luis-418Darkwizard 03:38 18 abr 2012 (UTC) wey tus fotostan perronas Coronel Benjie Miles Power 01:01 27 may 2012 (UTC)hola psss ola soy yi coronel benjie miles pwer tus fotos estan bien buenas lo digo por la descripion saludos si nesecitas una cosa solo hablameCoronel Benjie Miles Power 01:01 27 may 2012 (UTC) *HadrIMX no es por malo pero tu code ya se uso. --Rick-343 22:40 22 nov 2012 (UTC)Rick-343--Rick-343 22:40 22 nov 2012 (UTC) Categoría Hola Hadri. Gracias por avisarme acerca de la categoría "Armada del UNSC" (Ripa la había colocado en un mensaje y de ahí que estuviera en mi página de discusión) y de los términos que debían colocarse en español por los videojuegos; el tema es que Halo: Combat Evolved lo tengo solamente en inglés, por lo tanto no sabría decir cuándo va de una forma o cuándo no de otra. Saludos Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 01:09 26 nov 2012 (UTC) Fuentes ¡Hola Hadri! Gracias por ayudarme con esto de las fuentes :D Era lo último que me faltaba entender y como nadie contestaba el comentario que hice en el blog pues no sabía que hacer. ¡Saludos! Juan Gabriel Simois (discusión) 02:38 7 feb 2013 (UTC) Guion enviado no se si eres de las personas que constantemente revisa sus correos. pero si se que YO no lo soy asi que te vengo a decir que ya te envie el guion. por favor revisa en las categorias de basura en caso de que los idiotas de Microsoft piensen que soy spam. Ediskrad327 (discusión) 06:17 24 mar 2013 (UTC) I LIKE THIS HUMAN! HE UNDERSTANDS! muy bien! es bueno saber que tu experiencia ha dado frutos. sigue en ese estilo los dialogos Ediskrad327 (discusión) 23:57 24 mar 2013 (UTC) (Algo tarde pero) Felicidades por ser Moderador del Chat, sólo recuerda, Con un gran poder, llega una gran responsabilidad. Saludos. Hereje Mensajes 00:43 30 abr 2013 (UTC) no manches porque me baneaste solo queria reir un poco e_e, Un fantasma (discusión) 03:01 22 may 2013 (UTC) lo mjor de irm es que no t vere mas Sanghelihereje (discusión) 17:50 31 may 2013 (UTC) ke te paza. xq me baneantes. no ice nada malo. solo keria ablar Sanghelihereje (discusión) 18:06 31 may 2013 (UTC) MUGRE HADRI, ME BLOQUEASTE SIN RAZÓN ALGUNA e_e Bloqueo LOL que pedo Hadri Oye cuanto tiempo estaré bloqueado del chat? equis de mas vale que un dia porque no fue para tanto Tu biliber #1 Ernesto-B321 (discusión)Ernesto-B321 Saludos Amigo !! Dark Trech - 234 (discusión) 00:47 24 jun 2013 (UTC) Mi baneo Soy Dark (el puto que baneaste) Ok, primero que todo no vengo a insultarte ni nada, solo vengo a decirte que mejorare un poco mi comportamiento, ¿ok?, La segunda, ¿nos podrías ayudar a completar los artículos de las medallas, ¿porfavor? Suerte wey :3 Bye (jamas pondre una firma en mi vida xD) Holi Hadri solo queria compartirte una foto :3 http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/es/images/2/24/1011287_141647656034317_1599882405_n.jpg Saludosa ;3 Primeras Tareas de LIMPIEZA *Crear Nicolas Bouvier. *Crear Brad Welch. Sugiero sacar la info de halopedia.org. [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 02:22 9 dic 2013 (UTC) Tareas de LIMPIEZA Hola Hadri! Aquí están tus dos artículos semanales. *Crear Botas Blindadas VZG7 Fuente *Crear Última Batalla del Almirante Cole Fuente [[User:Ripamoramee01|'Ripamoramee01']] (Mensajes) 20:24 16 dic 2013 (UTC) Re: Ediciones validas Bueno, al menos hay dos articulos (Desliespacio y Reach) que se podrían considerar generales y que ahora tienen mejor calidad ._. Aparte de que se cuentan las ediciones que salen en el contador de ediciones de la página de usuario y no de "Contribuciones". P.D: Si te sirve, no voy a parar de editar por que haya llegado a las 100 ediciones necesarias para votar. Thail'Nroman (discusión) 17:07 30 abr 2014 (UTC) Contacto Hadri, estare fuera de Halopedia por un tiempo, pero necesito contactarme contigo para algo relacionado con tu estupida y sensual voz, asi que me preguntaba si hay alguna red social u algo para contactarte. DarkLobo (Dejame un mensajito) 21:40 2 may 2014 (UTC) Perfecto, ya te he enviado algo. DarkLobo (Dejame un mensajito) 22:46 2 may 2014 (UTC) Very very very thanks! :) En cuanto te necesite de nuevo (sera dentro de poco) te enviare otro mensaje! Adios! PD: Ya subi un Teaser de la machinima en mi canal (creo que sabes cual es) por si te interesa nomas xD DarkLobo (Dejame un mensajito) 05:11 6 may 2014 (UTC) We have no superfluous airship La fecha limite era el 26 de Agosto...como estoy seguro que te falta mucho te estendere a 26 de Septiembre. 200px|link= Usuario: Ediskrad327 Discusión 17:48 20 jul 2015 (UTC) IA de Halopedia ¿Realmente deseas borrar tus audios? Talk 13:39 22 oct 2015 (UTC)